


Fabrication

by ectolead



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eroguro, M/M, Vivisection, dubcon, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectolead/pseuds/ectolead
Summary: This was becoming somewhat of a common occurrence, Hidan passively thought. The accompanying thoughts became more loose and hazy. One huge, red Akatsuki cloud stood in front of him, and after a moment he was able to make out what seemed to be a pissed off, yelling mouth. *Oh-- he took off the mask just for me.* His eyes crinkled in a small smile before his head blew the fuck open.--In which Hidan and Kakuzu get to know what makes the other tick. Sasori helps by supplying the vivisection, and equipment.





	Fabrication

"You _what_ ," Kakuzu hissed. To an untrained eye, his hands and body remained calm beneath the iconic black and blood cloak.

"Hey! Hey hey _hey_  it wasn't _me_ \--," Hidan broke eye contact. "Apparently we didn't kill _everyone_ \--"

" _We,_ " choked Kakuzu.

"--and someone got to the body before we did." Hidan's eyes searched for something safe to land on.

"A body," his partner breathed, "that was worth _eight times_  the bounty that, against my _best_  appraisal, has been placed on your incompetent ass."

Hidan's brow furrowed as he uncontrollably re-initiated eye contact. "Wait, how much am I worth?"

Kakuzu turned his back on the wraith and surveyed the wreckage. "If you had paid any attention, it would have been simple division." Gentle shinobi footsteps maneuvered around the viscera, careful not to track bloody prints. A small strand of sinewy thread brushed open the remains of a jacket as Kakuzu seemed to search for valuables.

Despite his actions, Hidan _did_  have a trained eye; internally, he laid the evidence out and attempted to determine how much trouble he was in. There had been no yelling; Kakuzu's hands were twitching, as was his temple; his partner's eyes seemed more bloodshot than usual; but something--

Hidan didn't have the chance to work it out before his own fresh blood, cool to the touch, began to stain his hair above his right ear. "Ow," he attempted to croak-- more of surprise than pain, as most of the nerves had been crushed in the impact-- but Kakuzu's warm grip on his neck had rubbernecked all air traffic.

This was becoming somewhat of a common occurrence, Hidan passively thought. The accompanying thoughts became more loose and hazy. One huge, red Akatsuki cloud stood in front of him, and after a moment he was able to make out what seemed to be a pissed off, yelling mouth. _Oh-- he took off the mask just for me._  His eyes crinkled in a small smile before his head blew the fuck open.

 

* * *

 

In rain country, Hidan sneezed.

"Uuughhhh why do we have to come out _here_!" An over-sized, damp sleeve wiped at his nose, but brought with it an exaggerated expression of pale disgust. "Jashin granted me an immortality that allows daywalking and I'm fucking spending it in an overcast _hell!_ I feel like I may never be," --pink eyes bounced playfully at his stoic partner-- "dry again."

"Amegakure is a few miles further." Hidan's shoulders twitched downward and he looked out at the fog, almost disappointed that he failed to get a response with his admittedly childish antics. "We are going to be staying in the main Akatsuki base for a few days."

Hidan frowned fully. "I didn't even know there _was_  a proper hideout." He did a little jog to fall better in step with Kakuzu. "Why doesn't Pain include me in these calls? Aren't we-- partners?"

"Even Akatsuki partners fall into a natural hierarchy," Kakuzu lied, only internally acknowledging the unconscious pause in Hidan's speech. There was an unnatural beat of silence, and green eyes shifted from the road for the first time in hours. Hidan seemed to be in thought. "It is only until Itachi and Kisame return with intel. We should be back on the road soon after."

"...Good! I can't wait to get out of this swamp of a country. Hey, are the base rooms nice? How nice?" Both shinobi relaxed invisibly, unaware of even their own tensions they had built up in just those few seconds.

 

* * *

 

The cowering door busted open under the force of Hidan's kick, knob smacking against the wall inside the Akatsuki base room. "Don't," Kakuzu said uselessly, key still in hand.

"It's all stone, whatever-- oh God that looks SO soft and clean." Hidan dropped the scythe unceremoniously (well, ceremoniously for Jashinism perhaps) on the ground and hopped into the single queen size bed that took up a little less than half of the room. Landing face first muffled his late "--wait--", so he used his center of gravity to pull the rest of his body face up. "One bed?" Amusement flitted about like a cat somewhere between life and death as he freed an arm from under himself.

From the doorway, Kakuzu threw the room key underhand at the bed. "My room is across the hall." He turned away, ignoring the exaggerated "Ow!" when Hidan blocked the key from hitting his face.

"Alright, alright-- I'll scream if I need you, I guess." Hidan sighed and looked at the ceiling, euphemism unintentional.

Kakuzu's reflexes screamed _don't,_ but his mouth didn't. "There's a common area down the hall. Others may be around; don't do anything..." his mind formed the word _stupid,_ but after looking back once more at Hidan, he chose to let the sentence end there and closed the door behind himself softly.

"...Bastard left my door open," Hidan said to the ceiling. He didn't get up.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never finished anything in my life, so please bear with me as I attempt again. Interacting with me is good encouragement. I have plans here, though I can't tell if I intend for this to become directly porn-- which I've never written-- or just very sexy violence.
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @ectolead, and my Naruto blog is yuugata-yochi.tumblr.com. I'm a slow responder but I'll still always give it a shot, eventually.


End file.
